All I Want for Christmas
by Caroline Morrison
Summary: Two kids, ten years, broken dreams, and a failing business haven't been easy on Finn and Rachel Hudson. Can Santa Claus make two people fall in love again? Finchel Christmas fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

The little girl waddled up to the mall Santa, bundled in layers upon layers, tugging an apprehensive little boy behind her. Santa had seen lots of children today, The Lima Mall was always packed the day after Thanksgiving. However, this little girl seemed different. She had a look of sheer determination on her face. The children approached him and he smiled.

"Ho, Ho, Ho" Santa bellowed as the children situated themselves on his lap. "What are your names?"

The little girl threw back her scarf that was wrapped around her mouth. "Look, let's cut the small talk Claus. I'm Cadence. This is Jude. You see those two people over there?" She pointed a mitten at a tall, gawky man and a slender brunette who waved it excitedly when she pointed.

Santa nodded.

"Those two are our parents. we need a Christmas miracle! Our mommy and daddy have loved each other for a long time. Since high school! But now all they do is argue. They fight really loud when they think we're asleep."

The little boy, Jude, who had not taken his eyes off Santa, nodded silently in agreement.

Cadence rambled on. "Mommy cries, and says she isn't happy, and Daddy sleeps on the couch. He thinks we don't see his pillows, or hear him sneaking down the hall to the bedroom right before mommy wakes us up, but we do."

Rachel Hudson waved excitedly at Cadence and Jude, as Cadence pointed her and Finn out to Santa Claus. "Look how happy they are" she said smiling.

Finn smiled and waved as well. "It's officially Christmas time and they're talking to Santa. Of course they're happy. Doesn't hurt that Hanukkah is coming up as well."

"I don't think we should tell them yet Finn." Rachel said, twirling her small gold star pendent necklace that she always wore.

" _I don't think we should tell them at all_ " Finn thought to himself. Here lately their marriage had been less than ideal. He knew that. Between Cadence and Jude, His sports memorabilia company that he was trying to keep afloat, and the financial stress of treading water, there was a lot of static between them. Somewhere in the hustle and bustle of life, they had lost each other. He had always thought she was out of his league. However, she had said yes when he slipped the small diamond on her hand, and here they were 10 years and two kids later. He knew things were bad, but he didn't know they were _this_ bad until Rachel had slid the file of papers across his desk last night. He looked up at her, already knowing that they were - divorce papers. "I think it's time" she had said.

Finn nodded not taking his eyes off of Cadence and Jude. "Nothing until after Christmas."

Rachel shook her head in agreement. Then she pointed at Cadence and Jude, up on Santa's lap. "What do you think she's asking for?"

"So you see, we don't want presents this year Santa. We don't want footballs, or Operation, or dolls, or a bike. We don't want anything like that."

Santa sighed, he was afraid of where this was going. "Well, I don't know if. . . "

Cadence cut him off. "I know this is usually Cupid's jurisdiction, but this is an emergency. We want you to make our mommy and daddy love each other again."


	2. Chapter 2

Finn's stomach growled. He peaked in the small fridge under the register, but the only thing in there was a moldy apple, and a box of baking soda. He shut the door. "Cory! I'm walking over to Doc's for a sandwich. Want anything?"

Cory, one of his two employees was straightening the shelves of merchandise looking bored. "Nah I'm okay. Lea is bringing me lunch. Fried chicken I think!"

Finn smiled. Cory and Lea had been married for 2 months. They were still in that lovey- dovely honeymoon stage. "must be nice! I'll be back in ten."

"How will I ever make it without you boss!? We're swamped!" Cory replied gesturing to the empty store.

Finn wrapped his scarf around his neck "Haha very funny."

Cory smiled a big cheesy smile. "take your time!"

Finn waved as he headed out into the brisk cold air. Doc's was a small pharmacy and deli, directly across the street, through the small-town square, from Finn's sports memorabilia store "SCORE!". It was quaint and small, but had the best hot turkey club on sourdough he had ever had. The little bell rang, as the door opened. Finn approached the counter. "Try our delicious Christmas Cocoa!" A small chalkboard exclaimed.

Finn smiled at Ruby, Doc's daughter, who was working the counter. "Hey Ruby! Doc, I'll take the usual. And a hot cocoa. "

"$6.25" Doc said. The small girl smiled, handing him a cup of cocoa. Finn fumbled with his wallet in the pocket of his pants. The hot cocoa slipped from his hands and jumped backwards trying to avoid the scalding splash. He crashed into the customer behind him and fell flat on his back, in a puddle of scorching cocoa. Finn moaned, his head spinning. A hand offered to help him up. Finn took the hand and stood up, "Thanks. . . Santa?" The hand was attached to a chubby old man, in a Santa suit, complete with rosy red cheeks.  
"HO HO HO" Santa Bellowed. "you took quite a spill. Are you okay?"

Finn rubbed his head. "I'm okay, just. . .err. . . em. . . dripping." He said motioning to the cocoa dripping off his pants. "Excuse me while I go clean up. Thanks for helping me up Santa."

Santa smiled "no problem."

Once Finn had cleaned up he went out to pay for his lunch. Ruby handed him brown bag and a fresh cup of cocoa. "already paid for," Doc said. "by Santa!" Ruby cheered.

Finn looked around, and caught a glimpse of the man in the red suit walking out the door. He grabbed the bag "thanks Ruby!" And he hustled out the door. He searched everywhere, and found "Santa" sitting on a bench in the square, picking off pieces of crust to feed the few remaining birds.

"Santa!" He shouted. The man smiled and waved. Finn approached the bench. "thanks for buying my lunch. I can pay you back."

Santa shook his head. "No, No. Tis' the season. You looked like you were having a rough day."

"More like a rough year" Finn said, scooting a piece of bread closer to the bird with a toe of his boot.

Santa patted the empty seat next to him. "I'm no therapist, but I'm a good listener."

Finn sat down, and took his sandwich out of the bag. "It's just been a crap tastic year. See that shop over there? Score? That's my business. It's sinking faster than the Titanic. I can't lose it, it's my dream. The only thing that would hurt worse than losing it, would be losing my family. 2 kids, and a wife." He rambled on and on to the man, something eerily soothing about spilling his guts to a mall Santa. "My wife Rachel, served me with divorce papers. I love her so much, but it just can't work. We've tried everything, therapy, books, time outs from words when we're angry nothing works. I've lost her."

Santa balled up the sandwich paper, sinking a perfect 3 pointer into the nearby trash can. "Win her back."

Finn shook his head "It's a lost cause. How would I win her back?"

"how did you win her the first time? Think back to when you were dating. You pulled out all the stops. You both were trying so hard. Well even though she is now your wife she is still your girlfriend. Take her out on a date. Just because you're married doesn't mean that you stop pursuing her. Surprise her like you did before you were married. Marriage isn't 50-50. Divorce is 50-50. It isn't dividing everything in half. It's about giving it your all. 100 percent."

"Oh My God you're right." Finn's head started swarming with ideas. "Hey thanks Santa!"

"Merry Christmas!" Santa said cheerily.

Finn, the happiest and most optimistic he had been in months, smiled ear to ear. "Merry Christmas to you too!"


	3. Chapter 3

"1 new friend request" the notification popped up on Rachel's computer as she went to log off. She clicked on it and was surprised to see Jesse St. James smiling face attached to the request. She approved it, and clicked on his profile to snoop. There were pictures of Jesse, smiling on the stage of Gershwin Theater, at a snazzy black tie after party, face to face with Angela Lansbury and Patti Lupone at a charity gala. Rachel sighed.

"Rachel?! How are you?" The chat bubble popped up.

Jesse was online right now. "Jesse! I'm good, how are you?"

"Great! Just auditioned for this new show. Hamiliton? Have you ever heard of it?"

"I'm out of the loop! I've been away from big theater for too long. The most theater I get now between soccer lessons and tumble bunnies is directing the Christmas pageant at the Lima Mall." Rachel sighed as she typed that. She loved Cadence and Jude, her Honda Odyssey, her cookie cutter house on Mill Trace Lane with the blue shutters. She really did. As much as she loved everything she had been blessed with, but a part of her had and always would long for New York.

"Oh Rachel! That's no good! I'll send you tickets when I get the part."

"Still smug I see."

"Still beautiful I see. " Jesse replied.

Rachel smiled. It had been a long time since anyone had called her beautiful. She looked down at her oversized "Ain't no hood like motherhood" hoodie and ratty sweats. She touched her messy bun and naked face. "Not that I really try" she said out loud.

"Finn is lucky."

Rachel's heart sank. Finn. As bad as it was with Finn, she still felt guilty for even talking to Jesse. "that's . . . complicated." She quickly began to type, but deleted it. Finn didn't appreciate her, and often took her for granted, but he had been her first love. Yes, she had decided to end their marriage, but she couldn't just stop loving him.

She glanced at the clock on the computer screen. 3:20 p.m. Cadence and Jude would be out of school in ten minutes. "Lost track of time! I've got to pick up my kids! Here is my number, text me!" She replied, sending the message and turning off the computer. She scooped up her cell phone and rushed out the door to get to the school in time. Before she even got to the main road that took her out of their quiet neighborhood, her phone buzzed with a text from a number with a New York area code. She couldn't help but smile.

XXX

"Are you sure we have to go Christmas shopping tonight?" Rachel said, pecking at her phone's keys, houses adorned with Christmas lights rolling past her passenger window.

Finn smiled. "Yes. We have a little extra money and. . ."

Cadence poked her head up between the seats. "I want a futon. And a toy squid. Not a puny squid, but one of those GINORMO ones you get at the fair, and"

"I want some olives" Jude interjected from his booster seat.

Cadence turned around. "that's like so lame Jude. seriously."

Rachel kissed her forehead. "Sit down and buckle up! And don't call your brother lame."

They van slowed to a stop in front of Burt and Carol's house. Cadence ripped open the door. "too late. We're at Mimi and pops." She yelled as she jumped out of the van.

Finn looked at Rachel. "she's going to be so much fun as a teenager."

Rachel smiled and nodded.

Once Cadence and Jude were all settled at Carol and Burt's, Finn and Rachel headed out to Christmas shop. "Finn you missed the ramp." Rachel said as Finn passed the entrance ramp to the highway.

Finn kept driving towards the middle of town. "No I didn't. We're not going that way."

"That's the way to the mall. And Ikea. We could look at a futon Cadence wants."

"we're not going Christmas shopping." Another smug smile spread across Finn's face.

Rachel furrowed her brow. " Finn Christopher Hudson what on earth. . ."

Finn drummed on the steering wheel. "It's a surprise. You'll like it."

They pulled into a dark parking lot. Rachel sat puzzled. "Is this. . . Mckinley?"

Finn zipped up his coat. "yeah come on." He looked around to make sure no one was around and stepped out. Rachel poked her head out of the van. "Finn? FINN. Have you lost your mind? What are you doing? We're going to get arrested."

He tugged her arm gently, pulling her out of the van. "You always did talk a lot."

Rachel put her hands on her hips. "Not funny. Seriously, what's gotten into you?"

Finn tugged her towards the door. "Just a little Christmas spirit."

"Christmas spirit? This isn't Christmas spirit, this is breaking and entering."

Finn fished a key out of his pocket. "it's not breaking and entering if you have a key." He opened the auditorium door and stepped inside.

"Where did you get a key?" Rachel said, her brain spinning.

Finn jogged down the aisle towards the stage. As the stage came into view Rachel's heart sank. On the stage was a red and white checked blanket, big red velvet pillows, and a wicker picnic basket. "Shall we eat?" Finn asked, helping her onto the stage.

As they sat down Finn handed her a little clear plastic cup. "Airplane cups" Rachel murmured.

Page Break

Finn pulled out a blue thermos from the picnic basket. "and virgin Cosmos." He poured her a glass.

Rachel giggled. "We can buy alcohol now."

Finn smiled, it was the first time he had made Rachel giggle in a long time.

" I first heard you sing here, on this stage. It touched something right here." Finn said, placing his hand on his chest.

Rachel smiled "hey you got the side right this time." She sat her phone down beside her, and it made a loud "Buzz!" Across the wooden stage floor.

Finn touched her cheek. "Do you remember our first kiss? I was so nervous to wipe your lips, when you had cosmo on them, but then you came out so bold with the "you can kiss me if you want to" line. Do you remember?"

Rachel's phone buzzed again. "Finn what is all this about?"

Finn swallowed hard. Tears were forming in his eyes. "I want to be bold, I want to not be scared. I want us to stay together. I don't want to get a divorce, I want. ."

Rachel placed her hand on his "Finn stop. . .don't do this. . "

"Rachel I want you. Forever I . . ."

Rachel began to cry. "Finn don't. We tried. We " her phone rang again.

A swirl of emotions filled Finn. "We can try HARDER! I'm trying. I really am."

Rachel's phone buzzed again. " WHO KEEPS MESSAGING YOU?!" Finn shouted, grabbing Rachel's phone.

She tried to stop him, but it was too late.

They both sat there for a full minute in complete silence, except for the small hum of the stage lights.

Tears began to stream down his broken face. He wiped them away and glanced at Rachel. His voice croaked out small and soft, almost inaudible. "Jesse St. James? "


	4. Chapter 4

"You're supposed to not live with your parents when your old. Geeze dad." Cadence said, picking at her mac and cheese. "and you're not very good at making mac and cheese either. Is this real cheese?"

Finn elbowed her. "It's Kraft. Also, I'm not old." He took a drink of water.

"Daddy isn't living here. He's helping Mimi you dodo head." Jude interjected.

"Jude called me a dodo head!" Cadence said, scowling at the little brunette boy.

"Call that revenge for when you called him booger breath in the truck." Finn said taking her plate. "and he's right. I'm just staying here to help Mimi and pops out. You know how crazy it gets around Christmas."

Cadence nodded. "mhmm sure Finn."

"go get your stuff together, Mommy will be here soon. And STOP CALLING ME FINN!"

Jude walked over to the trash can and began to scrape his plate. "daddy? Are you at least coming home for Hanukkah? It starts Friday you know."

Finn took the plate from him, putting it with Cadence's in the sink of soapy water. "Oh. . . uh. . . Friday?"

Just then the doorbell rang. "Mommy!" Finn heard Cadence call out. Finn motioned for Jude to go on, and the little boy ran out of the kitchen.

Finn heard Rachel's sweet melodic voice. "Hi babies! How was school? Jude what happened to your shirt?"

Finn wiped his hands and went into the living room. "He said he knocked over the easel, and the paint spilled all over him."

Rachel knelt down and looked Jude in the eye. "Are you sure that's what happened? It wasn't Markie again?"

Jude shook his head. "I knocked over the easel."

"Markie?" Finn asked. "who's Markie?"

"Mark Gustin is Jude's bully. I want to punch his lights out, but mommy said no." Cadence said zipping up her coat.

"Jude has a bully?"

Rachel sighed. "It's just this little brat that picks on Jude."

Finn met her gaze. "Why didn't I know about this?"

"you would if you were ever home."

"I was working when I wasn't home. Have you told Jesse about this?"

Cadence's eyes widened. "ooooooohhhhhhh daddy said douchebag!"

Rachel stood up and shot Cadence a look. She glared at Finn. "Let's not do this."

Finn kissed Jude on the head. "Stand up for yourself man."

He hugged Cadence. "watch your mouth. Daddy will put a dollar in the swear jar when he comes home for Hanukkah Friday. "

Rachel seemed taken aback by this. "you. . . you're coming home for Hanukkah?"

Finn looked at her. "Yeah. I mean is that ok?"

"of course." She said softly.

"I'm bringing Kurt and Blaine too. They're flying in tomorrow. "

Jude and Cadence cried out in unison. "UNCLE KURT AND BLAINE ARE COMING HOME?!"

Finn nodded. "Yes, and they're bringing a surprise." This sent both of the kids into a cheer.

Rachel opened the door. "Okay. See you Friday?"

Finn nodded. "Friday."

The Lima mall was empty. An employee would walk by every now and then, but the mall was scarce. Rachel was there early, an hour before they opened, prepping the stage for the annual Lima Christmas pageant. She was straightening the branches of the fake tree on the corner of the stage. She sang, her sweet soprano filling the empty food court. "Decorations of red. . . on a green Christmas tree." she studied the tree, and it met the She wrapped the tinsel around the tree. "Won't be the same dear, if you're not here with meeeee. . ."

"Someone sure is lucky to have you singing about them like that." A deep voice said behind her.

Rachel turned around. The mall Santa stood there, smiling. "Excuse me?" She asked, not sure how to take the man's comment.

"a beautiful lady, a beautiful voice, singing about someone she misses. I wish Mrs. Claus sang like that about me." He said stepping closer to the stage.

Rachel was taken aback by his comment. "Are you coming on to me Claus? Stay back 'cause I have mace. And a rape whistle."

Santa held up his hands. He laughed. "no, no, no! I mean, your voice. I can hear the emotion in it. Whoever you're singing about, you really care for them. Whatever you two have, it's real. Hold on to it." The man started to walk away, but stopped and turned his head. "By the way, futons are on sale this week. Isn't that what Cadence wanted?"

"Rachel? Rachel? Oh, there you are dear!" Mrs. Wells, the mall manager called out, coming from behind the curtain. "who are you talking to my dear?

"Just the mall Sant. . . Santa?" Rachel said turning around to point at the man but he had disappeared.

Mrs. Wells looked perplexed. "the mall Santa? Hmmm, he's here early. Santa Land doesn't open for 3 more hours. Anyways, I came to tell you Lance Erickson? Who you cast as Joseph? Broke his ankle. Something to do with being tossed in a dumpster or something. He can no longer be in the show."

Usually something like losing the star just weeks before the show would have sent Rachel into a tizzy. But Rachel was too consumed with what Santa had said. "Whatever you two have, hold on to it. It's real."


	5. Chapter 5

"What do you think the surprise is mommy?" Cadence said twirling around in her new dress. It had cost a pretty penny, but as soon as Cadence had tried on the sleeveless, emerald taffeta dress, with its tapered waist, inverted pleats, and tulle underskirt, Rachel knew she had to buy it. Rachel straightened Jude's Red velvet bow tie. "Knowing uncle Kurt who knows!?" Finn's truck pulled into the driveway, his headlights reflecting on the living room wall. Jude tore away from Rachel. "They're here!" All three peered out the window to see what the big surprise is. Finn hopped out of his truck, followed by Blaine. Blaine ran around and opened the passenger door and Kurt slid out a large bag on his shoulder. Blaine got back into the truck, fumbling with something obscured by the dwindling sunlight. The doorbell rang and Rachel answered it. "Kurt! How are you?" She hugged him tight.

Kurt stomped the snow from his Doc Marten boots. "Fabulous as always!"

The kids ran to him." UNCLE KURT!"

Kurt hugged them. "Cadence you are getting too tall! Are you sure you're only 6? Jude loving the bowtie!"

"Where's the surprise?" Cadence asked eagerly. She was never one for impulse control.

"Right here." Blaine said appearing in the doorway. In his arms, wrapped in a thick blue blanket, was a tiny, sleeping infant.

Rachel's jaw dropped. "Is that a. . . you guys. . . I knew you guys were on the waiting list, but I didn't know you were approved!"

Blaine walked over to her and placed the baby in her arms. "Meet Callum Louis." The baby had a small tuft of black hair that curled so slightly. His lips puckered in a permanent kiss. His cheeks were rosy against his alabaster skin.

Kurt came over and wrapped and arm around Rachel's waist. "He was born on Thanksgiving Day right here in Lima. The paperwork went through a week ago, but we were trying to keep him a surprise."

Rachel shot Kurt a look. "He's two weeks old and I'm just now knowing about him?"

Cadence peered over at the blanket at little Callum. "You're right mom, with uncle Kurt you never know."

Once everyone was stuffed with brisket, latkes and kugel the kids challenged Kurt and Blaine to a game of dreidel. The kids were accumulating a small fortune of gelt. Dinner had been oddly calm, not an ounce of hostility to be found. It was funny the change a baby could bring. All the negativity and animosity that had been between Finn and Rachel earlier that week had disappeared. They both didn't seem to be pretending for the kids, but seemed genuinely happy. Rachel brought Finn, who was holding Callum on the couch, a cup of coffee. "He's pretty amazing, isn't he?"

Finn was staring at awe at the small baby. "do you remember when Cadence was this little?"

"She was dramatic even then" Rachel replied, remembering Cadence as an infant, screaming at the drop of a hat, her face pink and her hair damp with sweat. She could throw a royal fit as a baby.

"I was so scared of her. I just remember thinking, I'm a kid myself, what am I doing with a kid?"

"we were 22, so not kids."

"I know, I mean I was just afraid I was going to screw it up. Her whole life was in my hands. I finally got the hang of it, and then boom a year and a half later there was Jude and we had two under two."

"We didn't sleep for three years." Rachel chuckled. "we didn't screw up though. I mean look at them."

He and Rachel watched the two children in the dining room smiling and playing. Cadence was tall, the tallest kid in her class. She most certainly got that from Finn. However, with her tan skin and long raven locks, she was the absolute image of Rachel. Jude, was the opposite, small and compact, but practically Finn's clone. Finn patted Rachel's leg. "You're right. Out of everything we did wrong, we will always know that we got two things right."

Rachel smiled. "Finn? Do you have plans tomorrow night?"

"tomorrow? No. Why?"

"Blaine, Kurt, and I are going out for my birthday. You should come. I'd like that"

Finn smiled at her. "I'd like that too."


	6. Chapter 6

Rachel Berry-Hudson was drunk. Not tipsy, not sloshed, flat out, drunk. She wasn't really a drinker, sure she had the occasional glass of wine, or a mimosa when she went out to brunch, but drinking just wasn't really her thing. She could become tipsy with just a wine cooler. She had been tossing back drinks tonight, her small frame unable to keep up with it. "FINNY! Finny you're amazing." She said, laying her head over onto Finn's shoulder. He kissed her on the top of her head. "you're drunk."

"am not" Rachel said smiling so wide her eyes were scrunched shut. She motioned to the waitress. ''Another round of shots please? Hakuna Ma 'Vodka!"

Kurt turned to the waitress, making a cut it out motion with his hands. "No, no, we're fine. Check please!"

Blaine looked at his watch. "Rachel, we need to get going. Carol and Burt have had Callum for a while now. Come on, we'll give you a ride home."

Rachel stuck out her bottom lip, pouting. "Guys it's my birthday! I haven't even opened my presents yet!"

Finn cleared his throat. "I'll take her home. You guys go ahead."

Kurt arched his eyebrow. "you sure?" Kurt knew all about the current status of their relationship.

Finn nodded. "I have a key. I know where everything is. I'll even set her up a little hangover help."

"Good, she is going to have a doozy." Kurt said, Hugging Rachel and Finn goodbye.

Rachel was sound asleep, her lips puckered ever so slightly, her head resting against the cool glass of the window. "Rachel. Rachel we're home come on." Finn said nudging her slightly.

"I don't wanna go to school dad" Rachel moaned and snuggled deeper into her scarf.

Finn sighed. He went around the truck, opened Rachel's door, and scooped her up. He could only wonder what nosey Mrs. Day next door was thinking. Rachel opened her eyes. She smiled at Finn. "You're my hero."

Finn laughed, as he carried Rachel up the walkway. "No, I'm not. You're just too drunk to walk. "

"Don't you knoooowwww that you're my heeeerrrooo" Rachel sang, belting out the old Bette Midler song.

Finn opened the door, and carried her upstairs to the bedroom, Rachel still singing her heart out. He slipped off her dress, and boots and wrangled a pair of sweat pants and a tank top onto her. He laid her down and covered her up with a comforter. She rolled over, wrapping herself in the pillowy soft blanket. "mmmm thanks Finn. Goodnight."

"Good night Rachel." He said, turning off the light.

He stood in the doorway, watching her sleep for a minute. She looked just as ravishing as the day he had met her.

"Finn?" Rachel murmured.

"yeah Rach?" He called, from the doorway.

"I love you."

Finn smiled, even though the exchange had to have been alcohol induced. "I love you too."

XXX

Rachel rolled over, a dull ache settling across her brows. On the night stand next to her was a glass of water, Tylenol, and her cell phone plugged into its charger.

"Presents are on the dresser. I'm on the couch, so don't be scared. - Finn" read a note stuck to the night stand.

She popped two Tylenol into her mouth with a swig of water and walked over to her dresser. On the dresser was a large pink gift bag, with gold glitter stars adorning it. "to Rachel from Finn" was scrawled on the tag in Finn's messy handwriting. She pulled back the tissue paper, and pulled out a large glass jar full of colored papers. Rachel studied it quizzingly. She dug into the bag and found a note.

Rachel,

I know this looks like just a jar of papers but it's not. This is a 365 jar. Inside this jar, there are 365 reasons why I love you. Each day you can pick one out and start the day off with that smile I love!

Love,

Finn

Rachel smiled. She opened the jar and pulled out a white piece of paper. "I love the way your hair always smells like lavender. (p.s. I love that you taught me how to say lavender correctly).

She pulled out another one. "I love your beautiful brown eyes"

She dumped it out onto the bed, and started to read every single one.

"I love that you gave me my children. You were so strong and calm, while I was a wreck, dancing to push it."

Rachel giggled out loud, remembering the day Cadence was born. Labor had dragged on and on, the little girl stubborn as can be. Rachel, tired and exhausted broke down. "I'm too tired Finn. I can't."

Finn dabbed the sweat from her forehead. "you're doing so good. You are strong, you are beautiful, you can do this!"

Just then, "Push it" came on the radio. Finn smiled. He ran to the front of the hospital bed, and began to reenact their raunchy dance moves from sophomore year. "Push it Rachel! Push it real good!" He sang. Rachel cracked up laughing. The doctor came in about half way through, but Finn didn't notice until he turned around mid-pelvic thrust at the end of the song. He had turned a bright shade of ruby red. When Rachel asked him about it later, he simply replied "It was worth it to make you smile."

She left the notes and jar and went to find Finn. She padded down the stairs to find him curled up in a small ball on the couch. She took the afghan off the recliner chair, and covered him up. He rolled over, and peered out of one eye. "Thanks."

Rachel sat at the end of the couch. "No thank you."

"For what?" He said rubbing his eyes.

"For taking care of me last night. For the present. I really do love it." Her voice was soft and smooth.

Finn sat up."Good. I hoped you would."

They sat in silence for a minute.

"Hey Rachel?"

"Yeah Finn? "

"You told me you loved me last night." Finn said as he scooted closer to Rachel.

Rachel blushed. "alcohol. . .that's why I don't . . . "

"I told you I loved you too. " Finn said, cutting her off. "I meant every word of it. I do. I love you. I never stopped loving you. I never will."

Tears formed in Rachel's eyes. She grabbed Finn's face and pulled him close. Their lips met, fitting together like two puzzle pieces. He kissed her back, their lips melding together a smooth familiar feeling. She swung her leg around, so that she was straddling him. His blood rushed through his body, every sense heightened. He tangled his hands in her long chestnut locks. Rachel hugged him tighter, pulling him closer. Finn rolled her off onto the couch, and stood up.

She looked up at him, her bright honey brown eyes starry and bright. "Finn. . . Finn I'm sorry."

"Don't be" he said, scooping her up and carrying her up the stairs in one swift motion. He stripped off her tank top, kissing down her neck. Their clothes became a puddle on the floor, a flurry of pent up passion and desire. Rachel grasped his shoulders, her body aching for his, and pulled him down to her. , She pulled him closer, until they were one.

XXX

"Good Morning sleepy head." Rachel called, snuggled up next to him in bed.

Finn rolled over to look at her. He smiled, glad that that the events that had just transpired, hadn't just been a dream. "Good Morning."

Her phone rang. She jumped up "Oh! Sorry this is the Joseph for my Christmas pageant!."

"Rachel Hudson" Rachel answered as she left the room.

Finn lay in bed listening to her chat. He could tell by her tone, that it wasn't a good call. "How am I supposed to find another Joseph? " There was a pause. :Mhmm. Ok. Ok. Yes. Fine."

Finn fished around the floor and found his boxers. He slid them on, and walked downstairs.

Rachel turned around. "Sorry, my Joseph just quit the show."

"what would I. . . What do I have to do?"

Rachel's eye lit up. "For. . .for joseph? You would do that?"

Finn nodded. "For you, I would do anything."


	7. Chapter 7

"5.. .6. . . 7. . . 8!" Rachel called out.

Finn fumbled through the steps. "Left, right, pivot, left, left. .. " he thought out loud.

"Finn! You're looking at your feet again!" She yelled.

"Both left feet." Regina, the girl playing Mary muttered under her breath.

"okay, okay that's enough everyone. Go home, and rest up. We only have two more weeks until Christmas Eve!"

Finn sat on the edge of the stage, his long legs almost hitting the ground. "Sorry. I'm not the best dancer. You knew that."

"You'll get there Finn." Rachel said, adjusting the tinsel on the stage.

He shrugged. "I don't know. . . "

"You'll make a fine Joseph. Two left feet and all."

He smiled at her.

"I gotta go pick up the kids. See you at home?" Rachel stood on her tip toes, trying to kiss him.

He bent down so their lips met and kissed her softly. "see you at home."

"Are we ever going to get a Christmas tree?" Cadence said as they all sat down for dinner.

"If daddy gets to use his tablet at the table, I want to watch tv. " Jude said. Finn shoveled food into his mouth, pecking away at the tablet's keyboard in between bites. He was struggling with budgeting the stores expenses.

"Finn put it away. You can do that later." Rachel said in a stern voice.

He held up his finger. "Just a minute. We're about 762 dollars short this month."

"Hellooooo? Are you ignoring me. Are we going to get a Christmas tree?"

Rachel glanced at Finn, and scooped some potatoes onto Cadence's plate. Until her birthday, neither of them had really felt the holiday spirit. It was just going through the motions. Since her birthday things had seemed to go back to where it had been, her and Finn closer than ever. "We've just been busy baby. With daddy being at Grandma's and all."

Cadence stabbed a stalk of asparagus with her fork. "We NEED a Christmas tree. How else is the fat man going to bring us presents?"

Jude's fork clattered on his plate. "No presents?"

"Santa will come with or without a tree sweetie." Rachel said kissing him on the forehead.

"Not without a tree!" Cadence squealed. Tears sprang into Jude's eyes.

"See mom!? WE. NEED. A. TREE!"

"CADENCE MELODY!" Rachel snapped. She eyed Finn evilly. "Finn, I could use some help here! Get off your tablet!"

Finn looked up from his tablet. "How about we go get a tree after dinner?"

Jude wiped his eyes. "Really?"

"Yeah. We'll go down to McHannan's lot."

Jude and Cadence cheered.

"Not if you don't eat your dinner!" Rachel called.

"Tell us about the time you and mommy got a Christmas tree for glee club!" Jude said, nestled into the back row of Finn's Ford f-150 pickup truck.

Rachel laughed. "you remember that?" Finn had told Cadence the story one night, when she was about 4, and was refusing to sleep. He had taken a hard memory in their relationship, and spun it into one grand romantic love story.

Cadence stuck her head in between the seats. "Did you really wear those little tree air fresheners in your coat?"

Finn laughed. "Yes, she did! My truck smelled like fake pine until New Year's."

"Mommy, that's just silly." Cadence said giggling.

Rachel stuck her tongue out at her. "Just wait until you like a boy!"

"EWW! No way! Boys are grossssss." The little girl called out.

Finn eased the truck into a parking spot. "Good. Keep thinking like that until you're thirty."

Cadence and Jude ran ahead, oohing and awwwing at all the different trees.

Finn and Rachel strolled through the rows of trees, holding hands.  
"Do we even have enough to buy a tree?" Rachel asked timidly.

Finn thought of the piles of overdue bills on his desk at work. "Don't worry about it."

"Daddy! This is it!" Cadence said showcasing a gigantic Douglas Fir like she was on the price is right.  
"Cadence that won't even fit into the house, let alone my truck." Finn said, laughing.

He looked at Rachel. "Expensive taste like her mother."

Rachel hit him playfully, "Finn Christopher Hudson I outta. . . "

"Kiss me?" He suggested.

Just then his cell phone began to ring. He looked at Rachel. "This is Cory at the shop. I am so sorry!"

Rachel shrugged him off. "It's fine, go ahead. I'll help scale down Cadence's choices."

He walked over, behind a row of trees. "Hey man what's up?"

"Finn! I have great news!" Cory said, on the other end. "You know how Lea went to Ohio State?"

Finn was confused. He arched his eyebrow. "Yeah?"

"Well, turns out she was friends with Maxton Filler! He's going to be in town on Christmas Eve, and said he'd love to come by the shop and sign autographs for customers!"

"Maxton Filler?!" Finn yelped. Maxton Filler was the biggest quarterback to come out of Ohio State in years. He was currently the hottest thing in the NFL.

"Yeah man! If we gave out an autograph with every fifty-dollar purchase, do you know how much money we would make? We could make it a big Christmas Eve sale."

"A big Christmas Eve sale. . . " Finn repeated. Christmas Eve, the same day as Rachel's Christmas pageant. The pageant he was starring as Joseph in.

"What's wrong buddy?" Cory called, bringing Finn back into reality.

"Nothin' man, I'm just at the Christmas tree lot with Rachel and the kids. Tell him for sure we want him, and tomorrow you and I can start advertising."

"Ok, have fun picking out your tree." Cory replied.

"Thanks, will do. See you tomorrow." Finn said, hanging up.

Finn walked down the trail to Rachel and the kids.

"Is everything ok?" Rachel asked.

Finn smiled. "Everything is great. Cory just had an idea for a great sale. Going to make us a lot of money"

Rachel wrapped her arms around Finn's neck. "Oh that's great!"

Finn kissed her. "Yeah, Wonderful."


End file.
